


[FF7]史特萊夫的非日常事件簿2-女僕之夜篇

by aleonayagami



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 3





	[FF7]史特萊夫的非日常事件簿2-女僕之夜篇

FF7re安價整理2號，接續上次的劇情  
https://www.plurk.com/p/nstymk

====  
上一次被蒂法用非常手段拐回來之後，NANAKI私底下找了克勞德要他多關心家庭經營，不要老是往外跑，免得蒂法的手段升級，克勞德也乖乖地不接跑太遠的生意，免得塔克斯老往第七天堂跑。  
畢竟，現在還只是塔克斯，哪天要是變成路法斯的話，克勞德大概會吐血。

而認真的協助第七天堂經營的克勞德似乎也讓蒂法相當的開心，也許，開心得有點過頭了。

「我弄了一筆貸款來擴建酒吧，不過這樣也必須要增加財源才不會還不起錢，所以我想弄個活動來招攬客人。」蒂法在辦公桌上攤開收支簿，紅紅綠綠的數字配上加加減減的符號看的克勞德頭有點痛，基本上他的快遞收入完全跟酒吧收入區隔開來，都只是他自己的零用錢，還真是第一次認真看第七天堂的收支─看不懂。

但克勞德有捕捉到「借錢」這個關鍵字，而不管是「跟誰借」還是「借多少」都讓他覺得有點害怕。

但更讓他害怕的是，蒂法提出來的招攬客人方案。

「你覺得，穿女僕裝怎樣？」蒂法笑吟吟的說著。

「耶？女僕裝？蒂法你嗎？」克勞德回過神來，仔細想像蒂法穿女僕裝的感覺，好像哪裡有點怪怪的，但應該也不錯......

「嗯嗯~」蒂法搖了搖手指笑著，克勞德不由得冒起一股寒意，總覺得這種表情在哪邊見過。「是我跟你喔！一起穿！」

「這……不好吧……」  
「我也是為了家計犧牲色相喔，克勞德不能置身事外，別擔心嘛，跟上次那套差不多的，只是多了些蕾絲花邊而已！」蒂法一邊說著一邊拿出一張看來像是型錄的東西，指著最邊邊的那套衣服，這讓克勞德整張臉都綠了，甚麼跟上次差不多？這是甚麼？小短裙女僕裝，黑絲襪跟吊襪帶！內褲....內褲都被看光了吧？！

「你不喜歡？可是我覺得你穿起來會很好看呢啊！上次那套我覺得你穿起來就很好看，不信你看照片……」  
「慢著！不用了！我不要看！總之不行！這套太露了！蒂法……蒂法也不能穿這麼少！」克勞德紅著臉大喊著。

「克勞德......克勞德是不希望我穿這麼少讓別人看嗎？」敏銳地捕捉到關鍵字，蒂法看起來似乎有點感動，但下一秒商人魂熊熊燃燒的蒂法雙眼放光。「但是，我已經把廣告打出去了，女僕裝！是一定要穿的！」

只見蒂法從抽屜裏頭拿出一袋全新未拆封的衣服，想必就是剛剛給他看的女僕裝了吧，她堅定地把衣服塞進克勞德懷裡，然後把他推進房間裏頭。  
「那，開始換吧！我幫你穿！」蒂法用燦爛的微笑掐斷克勞德剛萌芽的逃跑意圖。

「我自己穿就可以了。」克勞德認命地拆開衣服，甚至連趕蒂法出門的勇氣都沒有，反正也不是沒被看過裸體，至少蒂法這次沒拿手機出來了.....可惡這東西怎麼穿啊？這甚麼？吊襪帶？

蒂法笑吟吟的看著克勞德換上女僕裝，在對方乖乖套上黑絲襪的時候發出了有點意味不明的感嘆，最終還是出手協助了克勞德將吊襪帶扣好。  
最終成品讓蒂法相當的滿意，雖然胸口的部分由於體型的關係只好用墊的，也因為不得不墊而必須多穿一件白色的小可愛)，但是整體仍然是相當可愛，尤其是絕對領域的白皙大腿！果然黑絲跟絕對領域是王道！

「好啦，那換我去換衣服了，等下兩點就開業喔！」蒂法一邊說著一邊開門出去，還不忘回頭加一句：「不准逃。」

就當蒂法關上門(克勞德發誓聽到了反鎖的聲音)的同時，克勞德本來被消滅的求生意志瞬間水漲船高，一定要逃！馬上逃！  
克勞德立刻閃身到窗邊查看窗戶，嗯，雖然小了點髒了點但是能鑽出去，二樓這不算甚麼高度，於是他下定決心立刻抓起原本的衣服跟褲子把窗戶打開鑽了出去，一個輕巧的跳躍跳了下來！

「在女僕裝下穿男用三角褲，克勞德這樣不夠專業。」一個童稚的聲音在一旁響起，克勞德連忙遮住下擺抬頭(而且不用抬多高)一看，果然是馬琳！為什麼馬琳在店門口啊！

這下子才剛逃跑就被抓包，克勞德震驚的無法做出反應，只能壓著下擺往後退，而且瑪琳才十歲吧，說甚麼女僕裝下的內褲這種話！蒂法平常怎麼教孩子的！  
無視於克勞德的震驚，瑪琳抬著頭想了一下，說道：  
「這樣子不行！克勞德要換上蕾絲內褲！而且要黑色的！」說完，瑪琳就想拉著克勞德的手往酒吧裡走回去。

當瑪琳幼嫩的手接觸到自己的一瞬間，克勞德這才回過神來，手腕一轉頭一甩腰一扭腳一蹬毫不猶豫地以無愧於「自稱1ST」的速度轉身逃跑！  
「克勞德！等一下！」瑪琳的聲音無用的拍打著克勞德露出一大片的背部，短短的女僕群隨著克勞德的步伐上下翻飛，黑色三角褲在裙下若隱若現，瑪琳因此再次大喊著：「不是蕾絲內褲是不行的！」

克勞德徹底無視了瑪琳的吶喊，飛也似的跨上了摩托車，朝著最讓人安心的地方─教堂飛奔而去─以無視於每個路人驚異的眼神的速度。

克勞德抓著衣服，謹慎地查看周圍有沒有別的人，運氣不錯，似乎沒有其他的攪局者，在米德加崩潰後，這個原本就人跡罕至的教堂就只有蒂法跟瑪琳會來摘花回店裡放了。  
看著滿地的百合，一陣子不見的惆悵又湧上心頭，然而一陣吹撫過大腿的風把他的惆悵也吹散了，連忙找了個角落把衣服換回來。

但現在問題又來了，衣服換了，但是克勞德這下也不能回家了，因為蒂法的鐵拳絕對不會簡單的放過他，在蒂法氣消前得躲一陣子了。

為了平復鬱悶的心情，克勞德在花叢旁坐了一陣子，黃色的百合隨風搖曳的模樣讓他心情好了不少，發了一陣子呆之後，克勞德想也不能這樣下去，乾脆來去找路行鳥玩好了.......乾脆自己抓來養好了！想當初養了兩隻在金碟，後來因為隕石跟生命之流的關係都不知道跑哪去了，如果帶隻路行鳥回去，蒂法也會消氣的吧？  
只是既然要抓路行鳥就需要路行鳥蔬菜才行，但是匆匆忙忙地跑出來，克勞德忘了帶錢了  
克勞德決定打電話給現在不知道在世界的哪個角落挖石油的巴雷特，聽說他挖石油賺了很多錢，應該不會介意借他一些的，而且也有必要跟他談談瑪琳的教育問題才是。

電話響沒有一秒，彼端就接了起來，克勞德甚至還沒反應過來。  
『喔！！克勞德！這真是難得啊！你怎麼會打電話給我！？是要邀請我回去參加第七天堂的女僕之夜嗎！？』彼端的聲音大的讓克勞德不由得拿遠了手機，但巴雷特講話的內容依舊刺穿了克勞德的耳膜。

「借我一點錢，我正在跑路。」克勞德直接無視了巴雷特所說的甚麼女僕之夜，乾脆誇大事態多借一點算了，反正說是跑路也不算有錯就是了。

『啊？跑路？出甚麼事情了？需要幫忙嗎？會不會連累到瑪琳？說清楚點啊！』巴雷特的聲音更大了，克勞德覺得耳朵痛。  
「沒事......就......跟蒂法有點小摩擦，瑪琳......除了我覺得她對女裝的愛好有點執著之外，應該沒問題......」本來是想跟巴雷特商討教育問題的，但看巴雷特都對女僕之夜興致勃勃的大概是沒希望了。

『蒂法啊，那就沒辦法了，你就避避風頭吧，只是我也沒辦法把錢給你啊，我人在很遠的地方......不然我建議你....去找神羅的社長好了，反正他最有錢嘛！哈哈哈哈哈！』巴雷特自顧自地笑著，也不知道這建議是想為難克勞德還是為難神羅。『你是拯救星球的人耶！總要適當討回一點吧！吶！啊，我還有事先去忙了，下次有機會再看你的女裝啊！』

聽著話筒傳來的「嘟嘟」聲，克勞德開始覺得世界恨自己了。

不！誰要去跟神羅借錢！他又不是瘋了！誰知道會被開出甚麼利息！死都不要去！

可惡，買個路行鳥蔬菜有甚麼難的！賺錢有甚麼難的！女裝有甚麼難的！以前也不是沒穿過啊！  
陰沉著臉掛掉電話，克勞德覺得與其去求神羅不如自己賺！  
完全沒發現自己的思考似乎受到了某種奇妙的汙染，克勞德看著剛剛被他脫下來躺在花圃旁邊的女裝，乾脆把它又穿了回來，女僕快遞總比女僕陪酒好多了！

克勞德忿忿地到他的委託登記留言板上找有沒有可以迅速完成的委託，只見打開委託留言板之後，有兩三個委託任務在清單上，其中一個來回的時間克勞德估計了一下，大概只需要半天左右，委託的內容物是「小型包裹」，看樣子非常適合，克勞德也沒仔細看委託人到底是誰，就跨上了摩托車，油門一催裙子一飛，急速地朝著邊緣城的一角飛馳而去。

來到了指定的地址，只看到一間看起來不怎麼起眼的小三層樓建物，但周圍街區整理的井井有條，顯見這個區域已經發展出一定程度的自治組織，而且相當的有計畫，簡單來說─風格非常的不貧民窟。

是有錢的客人！

這樣的認知讓克勞德開心了一下，也許真的有跑路費了，懷著這樣的心情，克勞德帶著愉快的情緒按下門口的電鈴。

電鈴才剛剛按下，大門就應聲而開，瞬間克勞德百戰磨練的危機感在腦內大聲鳴響，克勞德把掛在摩托車龐的大劍一抽擋在身前，只見一條黑影穿過門縫飛撲而來，驚人的衝擊力把克勞德逼退了一步，穿著黑絲襪依然有力的大腿穩住了身形，右臂一微一用力，轉身將黑影拋了出去！克勞德這才看清楚來襲的對象是誰─居然是路法斯的狗！這裡也是神羅的地方？路法斯在這裡？

克勞德驚魂未定，還來不及反應過來，一個似乎聽過又沒聽過的聲音就在頭頂響起。  
「被捕者成功逃脫，卻身負瀕死重傷，但他保住了一命......你那把劍，是哪來的，陌生人。」  
冷冷的聲音朗誦的詩句，讓克勞德整個人寒毛倒豎，他緊握著劍抬起頭，只見一個穿著紅色皮衣，有這半邊翅膀的男人站在屋簷上。克勞德確信自己沒看過這個人，但這個人身上的感覺卻該死的熟悉......傑諾芭細胞！

「你是誰？」如果沒有那翅膀，也許克勞德還能單純的視對方是前神羅的SOLIDER，但那個見鬼的翅膀.......可是眼前這人並非賽費羅斯，又是思念體嗎？  
「我先問你話的，無禮者，現在的後輩都這麼不像樣嗎？」那人冷冷的說著，同時，剛剛在旁邊被克勞德打飛的改造犬這時飛撲了過來，克勞德不客氣地揮動大刀，這次他完全不手下留情，直接將改造犬一刀兩斷，腥臭的鮮血噴濺在邊緣城的街道上，立刻就被沙土地給吸收到只剩下黑色的污漬，那個男人並沒有趁機攻擊克勞德，他只是輕巧的落地，然後對著克勞德說道：  
「算了，你也一起來吧。」

說完，克勞德毫無預兆的，整個人失去了意識。

克勞德是被冷醒的，大腿那邊。  
當他睜開眼睛的時候，他還並不是很能理解目前的狀況，因為他已經很久沒有在堅硬的地板上醒來了，更別說醒來的時候穿的還是他不熟悉的衣服，但是他依舊在三秒內迅速的重整了記憶，猛的將尚未清醒的意識振作起來，下意識地想抓背後的大劍，但卻撲了個空，他驚慌的觀察周遭，沒看到自己的劍，而這地點更是該死的熟悉─大空洞。

「你在找劍嗎？我先還給安傑爾了，畢竟那是他的嘛，。」一個輕快活潑的聲音突然闖進他的耳朵，克勞德猛的轉過頭去望向聲音的來處，他不可能忘掉......不，那是他曾經忘掉過，但發誓不會再次遺忘的人的聲音，只見在那個角落似乎有三個人或坐或站的聚集著，其中一個就是有著白色片翼，他並不認得的男人，他的毀滅大劍背在他身上，一個是坐在輪椅上的路法斯，一個居然是.......  
「札克......」驚喜又意外的呼聲末端卡在喉嚨裡頭，因為札克斯身上的衣服......女、女僕裝！？

「好久不見啊，克勞德，一起回去吧！」只見穿著跟他類似的女僕裝，但是紮著迷彩領帶而莫名其妙擁有戰鬥氣息的札克斯走了過來，而他身後的白翼男，應該就是札克所提的安傑爾，低著頭不發一語，而路法斯也坐在輪椅上沒有動靜，眼前的景象實在太過異常，加上綁架他過來的那個男人也不在現場，讓克勞德警覺了起來。

「回去.....回去哪裡？」

「當然是生命之流啊，克勞德。」札克斯燦爛的笑著，走上前來抓住他的手。「我跟艾莉絲，很寂寞呢。」森冷的寒意從札克斯抓著他的地方傳過來，記憶中札克斯那永遠洋溢著溫暖笑容的面容扭曲了起來，彷彿照著一層濃霧，但他跟「札克斯」的距離明明這麼近......  
「你.......不是札克斯！」克勞德反手掙脫，反身一腳將「札克斯」踹飛出去！

「札克斯」的身影就這麼高高的飛起，在空中跟女僕裝一起化為飛灰，克勞德望向角落剩下的那兩個人，卻甚麼也沒看到。

「.......怎麼回事？」克勞德驚魂未定地看著自己的手腕，上頭居然印著一個深深的漆黑手印，這讓克勞德覺得有點暈眩，他不由得坐倒在地，抱著頭抑制那突如其來的眩暈感。

『克勞德......』  
「住口......」  
『克勞德......』  
「我說了住口！你們都已經死了！」  
『別隨便把人殺了，自稱SOLIDER。』隨著腦內的聲音而來的是一下尖銳的痛，克勞德睜開眼睛，發現自己躺在堅硬的地上，而蹲在他眼前，看起來準備甩他一巴掌，不，應該是第二個巴掌的，是─路法斯‧神羅。

「醒來啦，你吵死了，做惡夢了嗎？」看他醒來了，路法斯也似乎不準備甩他第二巴掌了，乾脆的收了手，但克勞德卻毫不猶豫地一巴掌打回去，似乎沒料到對方居然會這麼斤斤計較，克勞德一巴掌打個正著，但是連回擊的克勞德似乎也沒想到會真的打中似的，兩個人尷尬的對看著。

「看你這樣子，還搞不清楚狀況吧？」沉默在兩人間迴盪了一陣子，衡量狀況認為目前不應該跟克勞德起衝突的路法斯摸了摸發紅的臉頰，逕自說著。  
「你這打扮看起來就像是毫無防備的被帶來了。」  
路法斯這麼一說，克勞德才發現自己完全沒有注意坐姿，短短裙襬都勾到了腰上，露出了男用的黑色三角褲，克勞德連忙把腿併起來，這動作惹來路法斯一陣輕笑。

「你也不用太氣餒，畢竟對手不是普通人......雷諾跟路得又被打趴在地上了，如果可以的話真想雇你當保鑣呢。」

「他們又被打趴了？」克勞德忍俊不住笑了笑，事實上塔克斯們的實力相當優越，但......跟星球的災禍比起來，他們終究是「人類」而已，而剛剛那個人他........「那個人.......綁架你過來的人是誰？」

「我覺得你想問的是綁架『我們』來的人是誰。」路法斯狡黠的一笑。「在回答這個問題之前我想考考你這個『前』SOLIDER，你知道1st有幾個人嗎？」

「『自稱』SOLIDER。」克勞德皺著眉糾正。「不清楚，只知道名額很少。」

「最高限額三名。」路法斯伸出了三根手指。「最初是大家都很熟悉的賽費羅斯，純粹培養的怪物，15歲起就參加五臺戰爭，以“英雄”的身分從軍，以“英雄”的身分成長，以“英雄”的身分宣傳，神羅的活招牌，你應該也是因為他才來從軍的吧？」

「......」

「第二名跟第三名，同樣是神羅的實驗品，實驗的負責人不同、方法也不同，所以被認為是失敗品，一直到很後期才出現異能，神羅用了點手段鼓吹他們加入SOLIDER，但因為“英雄”只要有一個就夠了，雖然不是秘密，但並沒有被大肆宣揚，知名度大概僅限於米德加週圍和神羅內部，分別是安傑爾和傑尼希斯，後來安傑爾和傑尼希斯出了“問題”被處理掉了，遞補上來一個叫做札克斯的，是普通的方法下去培養的SOLIDER，某種程度來說，他才是1ST裡頭的異類。」

「札克斯.......」克勞德咀嚼的老友的名字，一股苦澀湧上心頭，剛剛那個噩夢......為什麼會穿著女裝啊，札克斯.......  
「你認識？」路法斯有點意外，畢竟札克斯相較起前面三個可是相當沒有知名度，雖說安傑爾和傑尼希斯的知名度僅限於米卡爾周邊，但至少有後援會，札克斯加入時戰爭已經結束了，主要的活躍場合都在討伐餘黨或是追擊那兩個「問題」，可說是沒甚麼鎂光燈的男人。

「他被你們殺了。」克勞德冷冷地說著，即使他不記得詳請，但仍有模糊的印象，在那常常的旅程上，在搖晃的卡車上，札克斯可靠的肩膀支撐著他，對他訴說著「未來」，對他說他有個可愛的女朋友，說他們可以一起開個萬事屋.......但所有的可能性，都在神羅的追擊下消失了。

「真是抱歉.......那個下令的人可不是我，我其實是想要保住他的，畢竟卓恩對那個男人讚譽有加，我還想把他拉攏到我這邊呢，但當時SOLIDER的系統不在我手上......不過對你來說應該差不多吧，反正是萬惡的神羅嘛。」路法斯略略扭曲了嘴角，露出了有些自嘲的笑。「神羅是個很麻煩的東西，老頭子死得太突然，有很多事情連我都不是很清楚，包含那個紅色的黑翅膀，不過我大概猜的到是誰，只是很訝異他居然還活著而已。」

「.......」才不過回了一句話，路法斯就講了一大堆，又像是在卸責又像是在說明的內容讓克勞德不知道該怎麼反應，乾脆就任他繼續說下去。

「他應該是G計畫的產物......傑尼西斯，當初在進行SOLIDER培育的時候，同時有兩派人馬提出了計畫，一個是你也知道得寶條所提出的S計畫，一個你不認識的提出了G計畫。」  
「S計畫......賽費羅斯？」克勞德忍不住開口發問。  
「沒錯，詳細的部分我也只是在報告書上看過而已，總之是在母體培育的時候就做出了區別，S計畫成功的培育出賽費羅斯，但G計畫的安傑爾和傑尼西斯卻到後期才出現異能，而且過早的發生劣化......傑尼西斯在五台戰爭的後期叛變了，不久之後安傑爾也跟著叛變，札克斯就是在追擊傑尼西斯的任務中嶄露頭角的，順便一提，一起出任務的.....就是賽費羅斯。」路法斯四捨五入的說明著。

「在我收到的報告裏頭，傑尼西斯與安傑爾都死了，札克斯因此補位成為1st，照理說應該補滿三個，但戰爭也結束了，就乾脆空著了。現在的問題是，為什麼應該早就已經死去的傑尼西斯還活著呢？。」路法斯搖晃著手指，狡黠的看著克勞德。「對我來說，這個問題，就跟你為什麼會穿著女僕裝倒在這邊一樣難解。」

「.......你有看到我的劍嗎，如果真的是曾經的1ST，我需要武器才能對付他？」克勞德消化了一下情報之後決定無視路法斯的最後一句話，站起來查探洞窟的內部。

「沒有看到，他只有把穿著女僕裝的你扔在這邊而已。」路法斯搖了搖頭。「附帶一提，我認為女僕裝底下，應該穿女用蕾絲內褲才專業，我個人喜歡白的。」

「那你自己穿。」克勞德冷冷地說著，毫不猶豫地飛起一腳踹向路法斯，但顯然路法斯早有準備，手腕一轉，俐落的帶開了克勞德的踢擊，攻擊者反而因此踉蹌了兩步，這才讓克勞德想起來，這個看起來若不經風的少爺第一次見面時就給了他一個下馬威，他確實沒甚麼力量，卻精於借力使力的格鬥方式。

「我有點失望，安傑爾的劍居然會落在這種不成材的後輩手上。」克勞德還沒決定要再給路法斯一腳或是放過他，清冷的聲音就傳了過來，不知何時，有著單邊黑色翅膀的男子─傑尼西斯，已經出現在洞窟的角落。

克勞德張了張口，想要反駁又無從反駁，自己確實是沒幾下就成了對方的手下敗將，被說是不成材也是無可奈何的事情，他看著傑尼斯斯挑釁似的揮舞著毀滅劍的，嘖一聲別過頭不說話，反而是路法斯顯得興致勃勃似的。  
「別小看他，俗話說布料越少，攻擊力越高。」路法斯完全無視自己是現場武力值最低的人，自在地說著笑話。

「難怪賽費羅斯當年要露胸膛嗎.......」傑尼西斯非但沒有取笑或諷刺路法斯，反而似乎很認真地思考的樣子讓路法斯為之一愣，當年的1st腦袋果然都有問題吧......果然用甚麼奇怪的外星人細胞是不對的啊.....

「要試著把身上的布料也減少一點嗎？」眼前的錢1st腦袋顯然有點問題，路法斯乾脆就順著繼續說下去。「你那件紅色皮衣也太厚了點呢。」  
而克勞德看著眼前強悍的G計畫成品居然陪著那個惡德傷人的嘴陷入思考，不知不覺地開始反省起自己當年到底是哪根筋不對了才會覺得當神羅SOLIDER是個好主意。

只見傑尼西斯二話不說居然直接脫掉了紅色大衣、皮甲、高領衫，動作之迅速讓人瞠目結舌，路法斯的表情開心到只差沒有鼓掌了，但是在傑尼西斯打算把褲子也脫下來的時候克勞德終於受不了了！  
「慢著！」

「嘖。」路法斯嘖了一聲，這讓克勞德想要直接朝著他腦袋再來一拳，但仍牢記著自己喊停的目的沒有動搖。  
「你是傑尼西斯？我跟神羅的計畫沒有關係，也不管你綁架這個變態商人想幹嘛，把劍還給我！」  
「這是我朋友的劍，為什麼要給你。」傑尼西斯停下了解褲腰帶的手回答。  
「你朋友送給札克斯，札克斯送我了。」克勞德一字一句將理由說的明明白白。  
「我不覺得你有資格拿這把劍。」  
「那也跟你無關。」  
「哼......想要的話......自己來拿啊。」傑尼西斯勾起嘴角冷笑著，將大劍用力插在身後的地上。

克勞德也不多說，雙拳一握腰馬一蹲雙膝一曲飛起一腳踹了過去，傑尼西斯不慌不忙躲了開來，克勞德一個旋身左腳就跟上一個下壓踢！幾個大開大闔的踢擊已經完全無視自己身上的短裙跟內褲了，而傑尼西斯似乎也不想要拿武器跟空手的後輩較量，兩人就這樣拳腳相交的過了幾回合，路法斯在一邊看得興致勃勃，就差沒有一包爆米花跟可樂助興了！

眼前的戰鬥是兩個劍士拋棄了自己擅長的武器使用拳頭格鬥，但要路法斯來說的話，戰鬥的驚險程度卻不下於持刀格鬥，不知道是不是因為女友的影響，克勞德的攻擊以踢擊為主，短短的裙襬根本已經完全放棄了遮蔽的作用，絕對領域別說絕對了，連領域都消失了，這讓路法斯稍微分神回想了一下蒂法的服裝......嗯，有安全褲。

反過來傑尼西斯的動作就小很多，甚至可以說是......眼熟，路法斯很清楚這種體術，是融合了合氣以及八極的運用，主要以上半身為主，著重借力打力和化解攻擊趁虛而入......這是，賽費羅斯還沒發瘋時，還是個英雄時，曾經教過他的戰鬥方法。

「想起討厭的事情了......」路法斯咬了咬下唇，甩開腦內無用的雜訊，認真思考了趁這兩個傢伙打得火熱的時候逃離的可能性，然後不到三秒就放棄，因為勝負太明顯了，克勞德直來直往的踢擊根本碰不到傑尼西斯一根頭髮，但傑尼西斯每次隔開克勞德的攻擊的同時都有機會給予致命的一擊，沒這麼做只是因為傑尼西斯不習慣而已，果然沒多久，傑尼西斯就抓住了克勞德的腳，用力一甩，，將克勞德拋飛了出去！

這下可以算是傑尼西斯勝出了，但笑容還沒在傑尼西斯冷漠的美貌上浮現就消失了，不知道是不是克勞德計算好的，傑尼西斯甩飛他的方向就朝著毀滅劍的位置而去，克勞德眼明手快的抓住劍柄，順勢借力一個空翻落地。  
傑尼西斯魔光綠的眼睛因此險惡的瞇了起來，但在他開口之前，克勞德搶走了發言權。  
「回正題吧，你為什麼綁架這個奸商跟我？」  
「當然是因為想要控制神羅啊。」路法斯居然搶在傑尼西斯前面回答，但從音調到表情看起來都不是認真的。  
「我對你的公司毫無興趣，我說過了，我只要傑諾芭細胞，但如果你繼續裝傻，我不排除把神羅翻個掘地三尺。」傑尼西斯一邊說著一邊拿起了自己的紅色長劍，指著路法斯的喉嚨。

「我也說了，你要找的東西已經不存在了。」路法斯雙手一攤，幾不可見的聳了聳肩。「現在的神羅並沒有餘力去應付沒有收益的生物科學研究或是組織非人類軍隊，比起那種東西，挖石油還更值得投入心力，我的科學部門現在的重心是研究如何快速煉油，以及處理煉油後的廢棄物……你自己也在這邊晃一圈了吧，我說的是真是假，你不是親自驗證了嗎？」

「我想，他說的是真的。」克勞德沉吟了一下，凝重的補上這句話幫腔，其實他根本不相信路法斯啦！這個傢伙可是路法斯神羅喔！但是如果能擺脫眼前的狀況的話，克勞德願意嘴上稍微相信一下。慢著，話又說回來，那找他來幹嘛？不會是要他身上的細胞吧？

「哼，我也曾經是神羅的人，不會不懂你們就是一群貫於說謊的詐騙集體，所以……」傑尼西斯轉了下手腕跟刀，用刀尖抵著路法斯的喉嚨。「你去找，找到我就放人，『後輩』。」傑尼西斯言下之意居然是把克勞德當成路法斯的手下了！難道是因為眼睛的顏色嗎？不管怎樣這是天賜良機！

「你還真是找對人了，他的確是唯一知道在哪裡的人。」路法斯對喉嚨上的劍尖視若無睹，對自己剛剛說的「已經沒了」這句話也當作不存在了。

「喔？」傑尼西斯挑了挑眉。「在哪裡？」

「甚麼？我不知道啊。」本想要趁著這機會一口氣扔下綁匪和肉票，結果路法斯居然直接栽贓嫁禍了？他哪知道傑諾芭細胞在哪裡！上次那三個複製品和再生的賽費羅斯都處理掉之後就全部都消失了！就算有剩下的也一定在神羅手上，這死奸商是想害死他嗎？

「你當然知道，而且只有你知道，你還記得吧，上次你把復活的賽費羅斯又打回地獄之後，我請你送了一個盒子去丟。」路法斯笑著望向震驚的克勞德，克勞德這才想起來，確實有這麼一回事，那三個思念體和賽費羅斯都被解決之後，路法斯請他去丟了一個盒子，丟到「誰都不知道的地方」，甚至不需要告訴他被丟去哪裡了。  
傑尼西斯看著這兩人的表情，似乎有了結論。

「看來你確實知道呢，東西在哪裡？」

「......在一個朋友那裡，如果你想要，我可以幫你拿來，但是，先告訴我你想做甚麼。」克勞德確實想起來了，因為那東西確實不好處理，甚至克勞德根本不知道該怎麼處理，最後決定交給了NANAKI，畢竟NANAKI是守護星球為目標的一族，相當適合保管這個麻煩東西，但是現在想想，他還真是把個天大的問題丟給了NANAKI，早知道給文森特就好了，那傢伙根本是物理意義上的殺不死，才是最適合的保管者。

「還不是你們神羅的錯.......」傑尼西斯厭惡的說著。「弟弟他醒不過來，我需要傑諾芭細胞喚醒他。」  
「弟弟？」克勞德疑惑地問著，剛剛路法斯所提的G計畫，並沒有提到傑尼西斯有兄弟啊？但路法斯似乎知道些甚麼。  
「啊......DG的那個VICE嗎？難怪，我找不到他的屍體，還以為他被生命之流吞了，原來是你帶走了。」

「你剛剛可沒有提到G計畫還有別人。」克勞德皺起了眉，果然這個人不可相信。  
「那不是G計畫也不是S計畫的產物，是寶條自己搞出來的東西，我受夠瘋狂科學家了，所以我要求科學部門裡的人都要我親自面試過。」路法斯晃了晃手指。

「是怎樣都沒關係，我只知道傑諾芭能治療他，所以......誰！」傑尼西斯猛地回頭喝問，火紅的長劍一橫，一個沉重的金屬相集聲響響徹了山洞，接著是第二聲、第三聲.....穩定迅速卻密集的子彈從暗處準確地朝著傑尼西斯身上的各個要害之處射擊，不難想見射手拿的是狙擊槍或步槍而非機槍，克勞德腦袋裏頭迅速地閃過了兩個可能，一個是他的夥伴，一個是神羅的救兵，而照理說他的夥伴不可能知道這裡.....

「該走了。」路法斯流暢的從輪椅上站了起來，拍了拍因為他站起來而愣住的克勞德的肩膀，對他揮了揮手權充道別，不知何時，路法斯的身後出現了那個男人─塔克斯的卓恩，則是對他點頭示意。

「出來！老鼠！」  
克勞德還沒決定要不要跟著路法斯開溜，畢竟跟神羅同行是僅次於惹蒂法生氣的愚蠢舉動，傑尼西斯就怒吼著向暗處發出了魔法，熾熱的火球飛向了狙擊者的所在，使得狙擊者不得不逃離他的位置，而那一瞬間的光芒讓克勞德打消了開溜的意圖。

「文森特？」  
只見傑尼西斯用力一躍，朝著狙擊者逃跑的方向殺去，文森特一邊以如同幽靈般的身形在山壁上跳躍移動一邊朝著傑尼西斯射擊，兩下裡幾次交手之後，文森特似乎放棄了留在暗處，跳下來落在克勞德身邊。

「文森特！你怎麼在這裡？」克勞德舉起大劍，擋下了傑尼西斯隨之而來的一下斬擊，將傑尼西斯推了出去。  
「我說是看到你被帶走就跟來的你信嗎？」文森特舉起步槍，朝著被擊飛的傑尼西斯補上一槍，被傑尼西斯張開護照擋下。  
「也就是你看著我被綁架不救我？」克勞德一邊說著，一邊舉起大劍，大喝一聲揮出魔光斬，這兩個基本上算是沉默寡言的男人一邊嘴砲一邊合作無間的將傑尼西斯打的有些狼狽。

「......沒變身的話，我不會飛。」文森掏出第二把槍，顯然打算把近身戰交給克勞德，直接做遠距支援。「附帶一提，內褲，應該穿女用的比較道地，我投黑色蕾絲一票。」

「我看這世界上只剩下路行鳥不會要我穿女裝了！」克勞德一邊怒吼著一邊朝著傑尼西斯攻去，一寬一細兩把劍激烈的交鋒，而這次傑尼西斯還要應付文森特趁空隙射擊的子彈，一下子就落於下風，但傑尼西斯並沒有如同賽費羅斯一樣使用超出人類規格的力量或魔法，而是踏實地以人類的方式與這兩人敵對，幾招過後文森特似乎也發現了這件事情，不再趁虛而入，乾脆放這兩人去以劍術對決。

「該說這傢伙老實嗎......」身體裏頭寄宿著毀滅星球等級怪物卡歐斯的男人百無聊賴地蹲了下來自言自語著。  
「我覺得你也挺老實的，要“處理”這個人對現在的你來說應該是輕而易舉的吧？」路法斯的聲音悠閒地傳來。  
「我還以為你跑了。」文森特挑起了半邊眉毛。  
「是有點想，但是，出口只有一個。」路法斯指了指正在對決的兩人身後，而兩個傑諾芭細胞的寄宿者以飛快的速度揮舞著劍，劍光飛舞著，強大的劍氣甚至削掉了山壁，一般人根本無法捕捉他們的身形。

「如果可以的話，我希望你以後別把我們扯進神羅的事情了，特地派卓恩來找我，用快遞送件把克勞德牽扯進來......姑且不論我，克勞德是很努力過著普通生活的。」

「努力到穿女裝犧牲色相，確實是非常努力呢。」路法斯笑道。「不過我可是沒辦法自己處理這個的，如果我被殺了的話困擾的會是民眾們喔，畢竟目前能夠以最快的速度把星球恢復到原本工業水準的是我們神羅，如果我死了的話，會有很多人很困擾的......不過看起來，傑尼西斯可能確實沒有我想像中的危險。」

「說用一根小指就能殺了你的人不危險，你的心臟是鋼鐵做的吧......那麼你打算怎樣？我個人並不打算為了神羅殺人，畢竟確實.......他看起來，比賽費羅斯還穩定沒錯.......剛剛好幾次他其實有機會攻擊克勞德的要害，但他都沒有直接下殺手。」文森特淡淡地說著。  
確實，克勞德自己也有發現傑尼西斯似乎沒有殺他的打算，但也沒有客氣到在跟他鬧著玩，他的身上已經被開了三道口子，白色的女僕裝染上點點的鮮血。

文森特結束支援之後，他就無法闖進傑尼西斯的制空圈了。

這樣的認知讓克勞德有些心浮氣躁，可惡，一定是這件該死的女裝的關係！克勞德一邊憤恨地想著一邊藉著傑尼西斯的攻擊向後躍，落地的同時他即刻叉開腿站穩側弓步，準備使出必殺技挽回頹勢，但就在這一瞬間，一聲極為刻意的槍聲響徹了整個山洞，克勞德和傑尼西斯同時望去，只見奸商路法斯神羅笑吟吟的展示手上的槍，表明是他幹的。

「在你們繼續精彩的劍技比賽之前，我有個問題想要問你，傑尼西斯。」  
「啊？」  
擅自的把傑尼西斯的反應當成「你說吧」的路法斯繼續說下去。  
「你說你需要捷諾芭細胞救“弟弟”，那我想請問你，把“弟弟”救活了之後，你想做甚麼？」

「……回故鄉，巴諾拉村。」傑尼西斯望著路法斯，一邊平撫激烈的呼吸。「這個世界需要蘋果。」  
此言一出克勞德愣在當場，雖然必殺技姿勢都架好了，氣氛卻完全不對了，這傢伙在說什麼啊？  
反倒是路法斯似乎一點都不意外似的笑著。  
「果然呢，SOLIDER與純正的傑諾巴細胞只要保持距離就能當正常人，那個塞費羅斯還沒接觸傑諾芭細胞的時候也是很可愛的啊。」

「我覺得貿然讓你的“弟弟”接觸傑諾芭細胞會導致很嚴重的後果，你應該也知道賽費羅斯變成甚麼樣子了.......所以呢，我有個建議─要不要接受神羅的協助呢，雖然我停掉生化部門了，但是那些人隨時都能找回來，畢竟這個世界暫時不會有人需要這種學者的，現在他們能做的事情不比一個鄉下的醫生多多少，當然我相信旁邊那個自稱前戰士一定認為我是不可相信的奸商啦。但是......我是一直很想替過去神羅所做的事情贖罪的，也許我們有辦法盡可能地降低「從天而降的災禍」的影響，讓你們作為正常的人活著，你覺得怎樣呢，傑尼西斯。」

傑尼西斯望著路法斯掛著優雅微笑的臉龐以及他身旁依舊蹲踞著，表情被長髮掩蓋的卡歐斯寄宿者，又把視線投向看起來比他還要震驚的女僕裝後輩，緩緩地開口說道：「我...... 不相信神羅，但是這一路上，你確實沒對我說謊。」

「如果有好處的話我會說的，但現下的狀況最好的對策是誠實。」路法斯笑得相當燦爛。「傑諾芭細胞只有他知道下落，而他顯然不想告訴你，而這位呢，星球的最後保鑣卡歐斯的寄宿者是那邊那個女僕裝戰士的朋友，如果你想要硬搶，他絕對會幫他的。」  
「你說誰是女僕裝戰士啊奸商！」  
「而我呢，是個手無縛雞之力的商人，願意提供你協助當作贖罪。」路法斯當作沒聽到克勞德的怒吼。「更重要的是......小時候，我非常喜歡巴諾拉蘋果汁，如果能夠讓它再次盛產的話，我會很高興的。」

==================  
「這都甚麼跟甚麼.....最近一堆怪事........」克勞德坐在大空洞的入口，一群人等著神羅的直升機，他看著稍遠一點看起來相談甚歡的路法斯和傑尼西斯(而且他還不把上衣穿回去)，眼神空洞的抱著文森特好心借給他蓋住大腿的披風。

「也不是這麼奇怪的事情，巴諾拉蘋果是傑尼西斯故鄉的特產，他也是巴諾拉蘋果汁的研發人，傑諾芭細胞的擁有者即使沒有發揮出異於常人的魔力，也會有一些特出的表現。」如此做出解說的是理應站在路法斯身邊，現在卻不知為何跑來克勞德旁邊站著的卓恩。  
「我並沒有很想知道這些內情，只希望你們神羅離我遠一點。」克勞德壓抑著翻白眼的衝動瞪視著卓恩，但對方似乎毫不在意，甚至用著有些懷念的眼神看著克勞德.......身邊的劍？

「札克斯卻很喜歡追根究底，當時是我跟他一起去巴諾拉村的，該問的不該問的他全都問了，連不該關心的也關心了，這不是好習慣，尤其在神羅，不過可能就是因為這樣，我也好、安傑爾也好，甚至是賽費羅斯或傑尼西斯，都沒辦法討厭他。」

「！！」克勞德詫異地望著卓恩，完全沒想到他居然提起了老友的事情，為什麼自己完全沒有去聯想過呢，這些人，才是最熟悉那個拯救了他的男人的事情的人。

克勞德張了張嘴，總覺得有很多事情想要說，有很多事情想要問，他單方面的把對方當成摯友，但事實上不甚明白的那個人，他所經過的那些不能說出來的任務，或是.......雖然只是自稱的，但在這個塔克斯的眼裡，這個札克斯的朋友眼裡，他這個後繼者是否夠資格等等......諸如此類的問題。  
但所有的疑問都在準備說出口時卡住，因為總覺得這些話問出來就好像輸了似的，最後完全變成另一個問題。  
「你......有沒有甚麼衣服可以借我換的。」

似乎有點訝異克勞德居然丟出毫無關係的一句話，東方面孔的特務挑了挑眉，說道；「我有多一件西裝背心。」  
「......算了，借我搭你們的直升機就好。」克勞德覺得頭很痛。「文森特也會一起吧？」像是自己搭會不安似的，克勞德詢問身邊好像在打盹的夥伴。

「當然，蒂法有打給我，要我看到你就帶你回去，我會跟著一起上直升機，確保你回到家裡。」文森特悠悠的說著，克勞德張了張嘴，但反抗的意志或話語都沒有出口，反正，他都已經穿著這套衣服打一整天了，女僕之夜就女僕之夜吧.......

於是，認命的克勞德終究還是乖乖地穿著女僕裝在第七天堂的女僕之夜粉墨登場，還因為身上的衣服沾滿了泥巴灰塵跟血捱了蒂法一頓好罵。值得慶幸的是，路法斯也好塔克斯也好，並沒有人來女僕之夜湊熱鬧。  
甚麼？蕾絲內褲？

蒂法喜歡黑色的，不過，只能在他們臥室裡頭穿。

END


End file.
